


Uncharted.

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and baby Earp, but it's been so long, but there's Wayhaught, kinda following the Uncharted saga, so it may not be the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught are hunting for the lost city of gold. Using their research on Francis Drake the two track down his tomb with the help of Waverly Earp and her television network that's funding the expedition. On the brink of death, will love prevail?Some Uncharted crossover that you didn't want and never asked for. But everyone is weak for protective Wayhaught and an interrupting Wynonna, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but i liked the idea of Waverly exploring old shit and Nicole following her. But instead, I thought we'd like to see a more involved Nicole and Wynonna. And Waverly with a camera is hella cool too. Also, I like oblivious Wynonna, but i think terrifying knowing Wynonna is better.

The sun bore down onto their boat as Nicole dived into the sea. Waves lapped the side of the vessel as she swam deeper and deeper. Her oxygen tank completely full and ready for a large amount of time under water. The deeper she swam, the darker the surroundings were. She turned her flashlight on as she searched and searched for the tomb. 

Her and her best friend, Wynonna Earp, had been searching for the lost city of gold, or El Dorado, since they had left university. They narrowed down possible locations and found the biggest link to the city in the southern parts of the North Atlantic Ocean. 

Nicole swam deeper and deeper until she reached what she hoped would be the tomb she was after. After taking a small amount of time searching it, she decided that she had finally found it. The tomb that would contain a map to El Dorado. She used as much energy as she could to swim back up and grab a rope to tie around the tomb and lift it onto their boat.

“Waverly Earp here,” Wynonna’s younger sister, Waverly, was a young journalist who currently had her own television show on the History Channel, “And we have successfully uncovered the tomb of celebrated explorer Francis Drake who was rumoured to have known where El Dorado is located.” In the absence of a camera man, Waverly had to do it herself.

“Wynonna, come here.” Nicole ripped off her mask and tossed a crowbar at her friend, who caught it with ease, “Do the honours, Earp.”

Wynonna’s eyes lit up as she ploughed the crowbar into the tomb. After a few tugs, the lid popped and as Waverly filmed them, Wynonna and Nicole pushed it off. The tomb was empty except for one thing, a journal. The journal of Sir Francis Drake.

“It’s… It’s empty.” Waverly didn’t hide her disappointment as she lowered her camera.

Nicole grasped at the journal and rifled through the pages. Wynonna peered over the redhead’s shoulder and nearly foamed at the mouth. 

“Why isn’t there a body in here?” Waverly asked her sister, “Let’s have a look at that journal.” 

“Woah!”

“Eyes off, Earp!”

“Hey, no fair! I paid for this expedition, I have every legal right to see what’s in that journal.” Waverly huffed, camera still rolling.

“Actually, all you paid for was the tomb of Francis Drake,” Nicole shrugged, “Here it is, we filled our end of the bargain.”

“Hey, no-!” Waverly was silenced by Wynonna’s hand covering her mouth.

“Oh shit.” Nicole whispered before Wynonna pulled Waverly to the ground and pulled out the famous Earp gun, Peacemaker. Nicole grabbed the nearest gun she could find and began aiming at the pirates surrounding their boat. 

Bullets rained through the air as the pirate’s sort to steal the last known belongings of Francis Drake. 

“Why are they attacking? Shouldn’t we have some sort of navy assistance preventing these people from getting near us?” Waverly screamed over the noise of gunfire. “Why did we pay all that money for permits if they’re not going to protect us?”

Nicole glared at the back of Wynonna’s head, “Tell her why.”

“I didn’t pay the permits.” Wynonna grumbled as she managed to get a perfect headshot.

“YOU WHAT?” Waverly screamed, “My network gave you so much money. What the fuck did you spend it on?”

“Women and booze.” Wynonna shrugged.

One could actually see the calculations going on in Waverly’s mind, “But, you’re straight….?”

“Not for me.” Wynonna winked at Nicole, who in turn blushed nearly as red as her hair.

The pirates suddenly stopped coming. The three girls thought they were safe until a rocket came flying through the air, blowing up the helm and quickly sinking the ship. 

“Well, shit.” Wynonna sighed as Nicole quickly grabbed a radio.

“Doc? Dolls? We have it but we’re being attacked, come get us!” 

As the boat took on more and more water, a small stunt plane flew over them. A moustached man hung out the back of it, shooting as many people as he could to try and save the girls. It parked softly on top of the sea as the girls hurriedly swam towards it. Waverly clutched her camera as though it was a piece of El Dorado itself as Doc pulled her into the plane. As soon as the other two girls were safely inside, Dolls pulled on the throttle and flew them as far away as possible.

After stocking up in some illegal shop somewhere near the Brazilian coast, the five explorers made their way back to the port and used Waverly’s networks money to buy a new boat. 

“Listen to me,” Waverly sighed down the phone, “They know where it is…. Yes, El Dorado…. It could be a breakthrough for my show…. I know the money is running out…. No trust me… Yes, I understand…. If I can just get some more…. Yes, I promise I will get you footage of El Dorado…. My sister and her friends…. No, I don’t know if any have criminal records…. Well, you’ll just have to trust me…. Really? Oh, thank you! I promise I won’t let you down! .... Yes, I will see you in a few weeks, and thanks again, sir!”

Waverly skipped onto the new boat and grinned happily at her sister, “Wynonna, I got us more money! Now you have to get me El Dorado.”

Three sets of eyes glanced straight at the Earp sisters and then back down to the ground. Wynonna rubbed her eyes, “Waverly, you’re not coming.”

The youngest Earp’s heart sank when her sister uttered those words to her. But, being the only persistent Earp currently in South America, she refused to take no for an answer, “I’m staying with you.”

“Waverly.” Nicole placed a hand on the brunettes’ shoulder. “This is very dangerous an-”

“Don’t.” Waverly forcibly removed Nicole’s hand and stood tall. “Listen to me you shit tickets. MY network paid for this. MY help was needed to find that journal and without MY help you are not going to get very far.”

“We’re professionals!” Wynonna laughed, “And besides, I need you to look after Alexandria while I’m away.”

“How about Lexa’s dad looks after her.” Waverly glared at Doc. “I’m staying whether you like it or not.” 

“Gus isn’t going to like looking after baby Wynonna for another few weeks.” Dolls remarked to Nicole.

Wynonna sighed and turned to the father of her child, “She’s right.”

“Wynonna, you’re not suggesting that I abandon you?” Doc asked, eyes wide.

“I made Waverly grow up without parents, I won’t let Lexa go through the same as her.” Wynonna grasped Doc’s hand, “Go, be with her.”

Doc’s eyes filled with hot tears as he held back the pain in his heart.

“I’ll fly you.” Dolls offered, a small sympathetic smile playing at his lips.

Doc didn’t say another word. Instead he nodded and left slowly. The three girls waved goodbye to Dolls as he followed the gunslinger towards the location of their plane.

“Had to be done.” Wynonna’s voice was hard and harsh as she wiped a small tear away and slumped down onto the floor.

Waverly stroked the top of her sister’s head as Nicole bent over a table to mark a location on their map of the amazon. The youngest Earp seemed as though she was in a trance watching the muscles of Nicole’s back twitch and expand with every movement her arms did. Nicole read a few phrases in Francis Drake’s journal and added them to the map. After a few minutes, she managed to get an actual location on the whereabouts of El Dorado. 

“Got it.” She triumphantly raised her hands in the air.

Waverly, still in a sort of trance, just smiled dreamily at the excited expression on her sisters’ friends’ face. Wynonna, however, leapt up and all but sprinted over to the redhead to examine her work. After being fully satisfied with Nicole’s findings, Wynonna headed over to the front of the boat and began to drive it away. Confirming that both Doc and Dolls were not going to accompany them on their travels. At least Lexa will get her dad back. Her loving and devoted dad.

“Hey.” Nicole sat down next to Waverly.

“Hey.” Waverly smiled sleepily back at the taller girl before letting out a yawn.

The redhead fiddled with her hands, “So, listen, Wynonna is going to be super on edge now that you’re coming along with us.” Nicole took one of Waverly’s hands into her own, “I want her to be stress free, so please, stay as close to me as you could possibly get.”

“I’ll like that.” Waverly grinned, “Staying with you? Sounds like heaven.”

“Yeah, but people may try to kill us, so not as heavenly as you might think.”

Waverly lay down along the small uncomfortable plastic sofa, but rested her head on a flushed Nicole Haught’s lap, “You’ve never seen my version of heaven.” Closing her eyes, the small Earp fell asleep almost instantly.

“Hey, Haught?” Wynonna called from the helm of the ship.

“Yeah?” Nicole was very aware of Waverly’s hands snuggling under her legs.

Wynonna turned round in a way that reminded Nicole of The Exorcist , “Screw with my sister and my little girl will lose her Aunty Haught.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are never as they seem. Nor are they were they're expected to be. Others have walked your path with unsuccessful results, why are you any different?

The sun burned their necks as two of the three explorers hacked away at vines, grass and anything in their way as they began to head deeper and deeper into the Amazon. Their water supplied turned warm very quickly, they all grimaced as they took a sip of the nearly hot liquid. The third of the group held up her camera and began talking.

“Okay guys, so we’re still on the hunt for El Dorado and the journal of Sir Francis Drake has led us here,” Waverly span the camera around, “to the Amazon, its hot, clammy and infested with weird kinds of spiders.” She turned the camera back on herself, “I’ve also learned that I’m the only one on this expedition that doesn’t mind spiders and the great Earp and Haught duo that have taken me on this trip are completely terrified of them.”

Wynonna huffed as she cleared a passage, “Well, no, I’m not terrified of spiders, just don’t like it when they jump in my face.”

“I hate all kinds.” Nicole held her hand up, “I’m not going to lie.”

Waverly chuckled and pointed the camera back on her, “Will we find the lost city today? Will Wynonna shriek and cry again over a tiny eight-legged creature? Keep watching for more from me, Waverly Earp.”

“I’ve found something.” Nicole slid down a small hill and came face to face with several stone pillars. “This is manmade.” She ran her hands along the moss coated pillars which led to a blocked entrance to an ancient stone temple.

“How are we gunna move this?” Wynonna pointed at all the rubble currently stopping them from proceeding any further, “If Doc was here, he would have used his dynamite.”

Nicole searched the area, “Doc isn’t here, so let’s use our brains instead of alerting any tribes that we’re here.” 

Waverly placed her camera oh so delicately down on the ground and surveyed the area, “Over there.” She pointed at the roof that was connected to the entrance, “If you move that large boulder and throw it down onto the rubble, it might weaken the floor enough for it to collapse.”

“And then it clears the path.” Nicole’s eyes lit up, “Great thinking, Waves.”

“Waves?” Wynonna mouthed to herself, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Waverly blushed slightly, “Well, you know, I’m not just a pretty face.” 

“No, you are much, much more.” The only way one could describe the look on Nicole’s face was; Heart Eyes.

“Okay, please stop staring at each other,” Wynonna gagged, “I liked the cheese sandwich I ate before, but I really don’t want to see it again.” 

Nicole broke the eye contact with the youngest Earp and started to climb up the pillars. Jumping from one to another, she eventually found herself on top of the roof pushing the boulder down to clear the entrance and get through the doorway. To say it was heavy was an understatement, but for Nicole there was a pretty girl on the ground that she felt the need to impress. 

“Okay, ready?” Nicole pushed harder and harder until it eventually toppled over and smashed through the rubble, through the floor and took most of the doorway with it, “Well, shit.” She sighed.

“We can’t use dynamite because the tribes might hear us.” Wynonna mocked in her worst impression of Nicole.

The redhead jumped down to safety, “Shut up.” She pushed the older Earp and cautiously walked over to the great big gaping hole that was currently their only way in. “Come on, we can get through here.” 

The three jumped down into the pit and followed the pathway deeper. Ancient ruins were plastered onto every wall, the floor crumbled underneath their feet and the roof liked about as safe as rocky bridge in the middle of nowhere. They came face to face with all manners of puzzles before eventually coming up to a large and wide hall way that was home to medieval scaffolding and equipment.

“Look at this,” Waverly picked up a helmet, “This is Spanish made.”

Wynonna held her hand out for her sister to hand over the metal object, “It is,” She said once she examined it, “It’s got to be inquisition level armour.” 

“So, the Spanish Inquisition came here?” Waverly questioned whilst opening her camera and recording.

“They must have been looking for El Dorado too.” Nicole whispered.

“So, there’s no gold here?” Wynonna angrily threw the helmet at the wall on the other side of the room. “If the Inquisition were here, they would have picked the place clean.” 

“Not necessarily.” Nicole hesitantly began walking through the halls again, “There has to be something here worthy enough to take back besides some inquisition stuff.”

Determined not to fail and go back to Purgatory with nothing, Nicole headed deeper into the underground ruins. The two Earp’s followed behind her, the youngest recording everything the camera could. They eventually came to a rickety bridge that was easily a couple of hundred years old. 

“Wait here, all of our weights won’t be secure enough.” Nicole warned. She took one step onto the nearly rotted wood and breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed stable, “Wait for me to get off before you guys come on, okay?” After getting a nod of approval, Nicole slowly made her way around the creaky wooden platforms.

“Oh shit.” She heard Waverly shout just as the platforms started to collapse. As though they were dominos, platform after platform fell into one another as large stone pillars fell at 90-degree angles to form another bridge, but unfortunately as Nicole was stuck on the wooden ones, she had to make a break for the other side. Her legs seemed nearly two times heavier than usual as she sprinted over the falling wooden platforms. As soon as she could see the safety of the other side, she leapt as powerfully as she could and grasped the edge, pulling herself up and lying flat on the floor with her heart racing and throat dry.

The two Earp sisters were a little bit more graceful as they approached the other side. The stone pillars proving to be a lot more stable than the wooden platforms. 

“Sleeping on the job?” Wynonna tutted as she towered over the redhead, “I expected more from you, Haught.” 

Nicole grumbled, “Next time, you test the dangerous path first.”

“If I tested all the dangerous paths, what would be left for you?” 

Nicole shrugged and tried to supress a grin, “Nothing..?” 

“Nice try,” Wynonna held out her hand, “Get up.”

Waverly walked around their newly discovered room with awe, her camera out recording every second of it. She made her way to the wall stationed directly opposite the direction they had just come from. “Guys.” She called, “Look.” She pointed at the hieroglyphs that coated the wall and the podium in front of her.

“The temple must have been built around this.” Nicole stated, gently moving Waverly slightly so that she could inspect the podium. She brushed her hand against the floor picking up grains of dirt and – gold? “There’s traces of gold here.”

“The statue must have been gold.” Wynonna also picked up the grains of gold before taking a closer look at the hieroglyphs, “Look, these are people.” She pointed at the hunched over figures, “They’re worshiping the tasteless thing.”

Nicole grabbed a hold of her flashlight and shone it at the empty space, “El Dorado…” She mumbled, “El Dorado…”

“The Golden Man.” Waverly finished.

“It wasn’t a City, it was never a City made of solid gold,” Nicole placed both hands on the top of her head, “It was a tribe, a religion, a cult built around gold, this gold!” She jumped slightly and stuck a finger at the empty space.

Wynonna’s heart pummelled her rib cage, “Could you imagine how much that’ll be worth?”

“Look, tracks.” Waverly followed the two symmetrical lines that ran from the statue and through a hallway adjacent to the podium, “The Spanish must have moved it.” 

“Fuck!” Wynonna yelled, “We’re a bit late!”

Nicole chuckled, “Yeah, we must’ve just missed them.” 

“Sneaky Spanish bastards.” Wynonna cursed, throwing the bit of gold dust she still had into the empty space that was once filled by El Dorado.

Waverly rolled her eyes and began walking to the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked.

“Following the tracks.” Waverly shrugged.

The other two followed the youngest Earp who led them down a few steps and out through a huge hole in one of the walls. “Looks like Doc was here after all.” Wynonna laughed to herself.

“The Spanish must have done this to avoid having to go over that sorry excuse for a bridge.” Nicole hopped over a small bit of stone that was stuck up from the ground. 

“Better to blow half the temple up than to go back the way they came.” Waverly recorded their surroundings, “They’ve already got what they came for, why would they be bothered about pissing off the gods?” 

The exploded doorway led outside into the wilderness. Trees and an unevenness in the landscape made them stick to one route. The tracks had stopped as soon as the ground went from stone to dirt. Years and years of different types of weather had eroded the ground and made it impossible for the three explorers to pin point where the Spanish had taken the statue. 

The pathway a head was short and almost painfully narrow as they guided each other through every nook and cranny big enough for three life sized humans. Waverly’s ears pricked at the sound of gushing water, “Do you hear that?” She asked.

“Is that…?” Wynonna trailed off.

“A waterfall?” Nicole finished.

Surely enough, the end of their passage was a huge waterfall. “Woah,” Wynonna’s breath was taken away at the sight of a large World War Two submarine that was grounded directly under the waterfall, “You don’t see that every day.”

“What?” Nicole laughed, “You look like you’ve never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the amazon before.” 

“Do you reckon there’s still some Nazi’s on board?” Wynonna rested her arm on Nicole’s shoulder.

“Maybe?” Nicole breathed, “Wait, do you mean dead or alive?”

“Shush, Haught.” 

Waverly was already scanning possible entrances into the U-boat. The only way in, it seems, is to get on top of the submarine. Taking matters in her own hands, she started climbing the rocks to get as close to the top of the waterfall as possible. Without alerting the other two who were currently laughing and pushing each other, (“Children.” Waverly rolled her eyes.) she made it half way across and was already jumping down onto the hard metal surface of the U-boat.

“Waverly!” Nicole called as soon as she realised the youngest Earp was missing, “How- What are you doing?!” She shouted.

“You two were busy braiding each other’s hair, I thought I might as well carry on with the expedition.” She shrugged.

“Wait for me!” Nicole followed the same route as Waverly whilst Wynonna stayed put.

“Nope, not only am I not getting wet, I’m also not dying from falling from a waterfall.” She huffed, “I hope you got a tetanus shot before you came with us, Waves.” 

Waverly was already inside the U-boat filming when Nicole jumped down. “Well, faithful viewers, we have found a German World War Two U-boat in the Amazon of all places! It must have come in when the tide came in and got stuck. Looks nasty in here.”

“Yeah,” Nicole walked passed Waverly, “Blood everywhere,” She picked up a metallic can from the floor, “… and soup.” 

“Soup?” 

The rooms on the U-boat were tiny and sealed. It took most of Nicole’s strength to open the first door, never mind the five or more left.

“Let me,” Waverly winked as she easily opened the next three doors, “You see, I work out.”

Nicole grinned, “Oh, trust me, I know.”

A weird near uncomfortable silence washed over them before Waverly decided to break it, “You’ve not told Wynonna, have you?”

“No,” Nicole began to search the room, “It isn’t my place to say.” She shrugged, “And besides, I’m not the person to out people who aren’t ready.” 

Waverly nodded, “Then, I think she may be getting suspicious.” 

“What? Oblivious Wynonna? No.” The redhead laughed, “We could make out in front of her and she’d assume I’m trying to resuscitate you.”

The smaller girl giggled softly before placing her camera down and hugging the taller girl from behind. Ever since Waverly decided to turn up at Nicole’s apartment four months ago and all but jump on her, their relationship has blossomed. Without actually coming out, Waverly has relished in being with Nicole. But too many close calls have had them scrambling for explanations and – quite a few times – Nicole has had to hide in Waverly’s closet. They saw the funny side, however.

“Hey.” Nicole turned and embraced her small girlfriend, “Wynonna will be okay with this, have more faith in her.”

“I know.” Waverly grumbled, face buried in the crook of Nicole’s neck, “But there’s still something inside that scares me.”

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin with her hand and placed a delicate and loving kiss upon her lips. Waverly responded with enthusiasm, but quickly broke it off. The smell of rotted flesh and decades old faeces weren’t exactly setting the mood.

“You two found anything yet?” Came the impatient sound of Wynonna’s voice from their walkie talkie.

“Not much.” Nicole’s voice was hesitant and high, “But we’ll let you know.”

The dead body of a Nazi sailor lay flat next to another doorway. 

“Hello sir.” Nicole smiled at him, “Do you mind if I…” She trailed off as she dragged the body and threw it down away from the door, “I don’t care if you minded to be honest, you’re not exactly the good guy.” 

“Nicole, look,” Waverly bent down next to him and grabbed a shiny coin from his pocket, “Where did you get this?” She asked him, camera out and filming again.

“What is it?” Nicole asked as Waverly tossed her the coin, “It’s Spanish.” She breathed after inspecting it. “I’ve never seen the stamp though, have you?” She asked the small Earp.

“No.” Waverly shook her head, “I does ring a bell, but I can’t think of anything it could be.”

“It’s no secret that the Nazi’s were also treasure hunters, but where did they get the gold from?” Nicole and Waverly made their way further into the U-boat, Waverly opening all the doors with ease whilst looking smugly at her slightly aroused girlfriend. The further they went; the more water was swamped around them. They opened a panel on the roof and climbed through it.

“Cosy.” Nicole remarked.

“Captains quarters.” Waverly corrected, “But, where is he?”

A scream answered her questions as Nicole pulled back a curtain to reveal the captain. Her head nearly went through the roof, she jumped that high. 

“You okay?” Waverly asked in between fits of laughter.

Nicole straightened her top, “Fine.” She mumbled.

“Why is he still here?”

“Don’t know,” The redhead shrugged, looking the man over, “He was murdered, ripped to shreds. There’s pieces of him missing too.”

“Have you two died?” Wynonna’s voice boomed from the radio, “Because I heard a scream.”

“It was Nicole, we found the captain.” Waverly replied.

“He’s still there?” 

“Yeah.”

“Check his wallet.”

Waverly gasped, “Wynonna!”

“What? It’s not as though he’s going to get much use out of it.”

Nicole chuckled at the sisters’ exchange and used it as an opportunity to search the room. She found journals, maps, orders and Morse Code written on pieces of paper. From what she could decipher, Hitler himself ordered them to search for El Dorado, but to no avail. A specific map jumped out to Nicole as though it were destiny that she found it. Opening it up she scanned it.

“No shit.” She whispered to herself, “That can’t be right.” She ignored Waverly’s questions and bolted for the huge map on the wall. “UK2642…” 

“What’s happening, Waves?” Wynonna asked.

“Your friend has lost her mind.” Waverly half laughed and half sighed.

“Guys, the treasure was taken from the Amazon by the Spanish, right?” Nicole asked, “Francis Drake tried searching for it, but couldn’t because he didn’t have the map that the Nazi’s found! We have that map! I know where to go.”

Waverly jumped with glee as Wynonna seemed sceptical, “Wait, it’s all well and good, but-” She had suddenly stopped. This wasn’t good.

“Wynonna? WYNONNA?” Waverly screamed down the radio.

Nicole placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “It’s okay, the radio probably just ran out of battery.”

Waverly was unconvinced, as was Nicole, but both accepted what the redhead said to try and reassure each other. They hurried along the passage ways until they came by a door that had something stuck behind it. Not being patient or even thinking properly, Waverly wrenched the door open to reveal a torpedo that was blocking the path. It clanked on the steel floor before the turbines started to propel. It was still active.

“Oh, no.” Nicole breathed.

“Don’t explode.” Waverly pleaded with it as Nicole forced her down the shaft that was used to fire the torpedo’s. 

The coldness of the water was a nice greeting considering the explosion that was soon to follow. Luckily for Waverly her camera was water proof, but it wasn’t explosion proof. When they surfaced, a familiar face greeted them. Bobo Del Rey.

“Hello, Haught, Waverly.” He smiled sickeningly at the two girls as he held out a hand. They ignored it and pulled themselves up on the shore. Wynonna was okay, but she was held a gun point by one of Bobo’s thugs.

“Stand over there.” A tall fellow with yellow teeth pushed Nicole towards Wynonna.

“Hands off.” Nicole snarled.

“The gang’s all here.” Bobo smirked.

“Not quite.” A high-pitched voice cut through the air as its owner waltzed into view.

“Willa?” Waverly almost spat out.

Willa ignored her youngest sister and walked straight to Wynonna, “Hello, sis.” She winked, “Miss me?” 

Wynonna laughed, “Wills, how long has it been? Still fucking Lady Gaga’s wardrobe stylist over there?” She nodded at Bobo.

“Married actually.” The eldest Earp grinned towards her husband.

“You see ladies,” Bobo started, “Your baby daddy owes me a lot of money, a lot,” He emphasised, “This is why you shouldn’t gamble kids! House always wins.” He span around, “Now, he told me that he was on to something, the find of the century! And I must admit, I was intrigued. I thought to myself, if he is coming into that sort of money, why shouldn’t I compete for it?”

“Jesus, he does like the sound of his own voice.” Nicole laughed earning her a smack from the back of a gun across the back of her head.

Bobo smirked, “Take it easy on her, she doesn’t know much about me. So, Nicole was it? Do you have something I might need to find this El Dorado?”

“He’s fucking with you, Nicole, he heard everything.” Wynonna spat through gritted teeth.

Nicole held out the map, “Here.”

Bobo snatched it from her grip and examined it, “Thank you, Miss Haught.” He grinned, “But next time I expect it to be given to me straight away.” He pointed his pistol at the redhead.

“NO!” Waverly screamed, “Don’t do it! Please!” 

“You shoot her and I won’t tell you how or where to get to that island.” Wynonna threw herself in front of Bobo’s gun.

“Oh, you will.” He towered over her.

Three things happened in the space of a few seconds. A bullet shot through the air, piercing the skin of one of the three explorers, the torpedo on the U-boat exploded and Waverly and Nicole got away, leaving Wynonna behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do the whole established Wayhaught thing. But without anyone actually knowing about them. Drop a comment if you like what you see, or not. I do enjoy reading what you put. Makes me get all tingly and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes those we love are gone. You'll never get over it, it just gets easier to live with. Can you keep going knowing that a loved one is no longer by your side?

“Waverly, run!” Nicole yelled, hand in hand with the Earp in question. Bullets rained down on them as they jumped over fallen logs and ducked under low hanging tree branches. 

“Here!” Waverly pulled Nicole behind a large tree trunk and hid under a bush. 

The two held their breaths as they clung to one another. Heavy footsteps sprinted passed them. The two girls took the small moment of silence to make sense of what’s just happened. In the space of three seconds the U-boat exploded, a gunshot was heard and Wynonna was wrestled to the floor which blocked her chance of escaping with the others.

“Waverly,” Nicole gasped, “Your arm.” As though on impulse, Nicole ripped the sleeves from her shirt and wrapped them around a small wound on Waverly’s upper arm.

“It’s just a scratch.” Waverly waved her arm dismissively, “We have to go back for Wynonna.” 

Nicole applied pressure on Waverly’s arm, “Waves, if this isn’t treated as soon as, it could get infected, let me deal with it.”

“But Wynonna….?” 

“I will go back for her, I promise.” Nicole tied the piece of material around Waverly’s arm to stop the bleeding, “You will wait here, no arguments.” 

Nicole cautiously tiptoed out from the bush and sneakily crawled back to the waterfall. Bobo was gone. Willa was gone. But most importantly, Wynonna was gone. The only thing left behind was a large pool of blood, too big for it to have been from Waverly’s arm. Someone else had been killed and their body was most likely somewhere floating down the river bed. The map, however, was there. Lay face down in a pool of blood, but still salvageable. 

“Please don’t be Wynonna.” Nicole begged. 

Dejected, Nicole made her way back to Waverly. She had gone over and over what to say to the younger girl nearly twenty times but it was no good. As soon as her eyes met with Waverly’s, her brain stopped. She hadn’t a clue what to say to the girl. The truth? Your sister is most probably dead? I don’t know where she is? What can you say to the woman you love about the sister she worships?

“Is she…?” Waverly trailed off, tears clung to her eyes as she imagined the horrors that may have befallen her sister.

Nicole could only shrug, “I don’t know.” She choked out.

Waverly picked herself up and took a large breath, “We have to go.” Taking a hold of Nicole’s hand, she forced them deeper into the forest and back onto their boat. Neither spoke. Neither needed to. They started this journey with five and now there are two.

__

Waverly was skilled in many things, but not flying. She loved heights and being in tall buildings, but actually flying? That scared her. Being with Nicole whilst she flew a plane? Although completely terrified, Waverly was somewhat comforted by knowing that Nicole wouldn’t allow either of them to go down in a plane crash. 

Once again, Waverly got her camera out and began recording, “Waverly Earp here!” She tried to be upbeat, “Last time we saw one another we were in a German U-boat somewhere in the Amazon, but now that trail has led us here,” She turned the camera on the island they were flying to, “to a tiny island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean!” Turning the camera on Nicole, she continued, “We have lost another soul on this journey, my sister, Wynonna Earp, who was too good… Too smart for… For…” She stopped, eyes flooded with tears.

“Wynonna Earp was the best of us, and long may she be remembered.” Nicole placed a reassuring hand on Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly smiled back up at her before continuing, “So,” She cleared her throat, “Will this island unlock the secrets of the ancient El Dorado and be home to Spanish gold? Or will the island have more tricks and treats in store for us? Stay tuned.” She put the camera away, “That should stop them from changing the channel.” 

“Changing the channel? Waves, you get nearly three million views on your show,” Nicole chuckled, “It’s a great show.” 

“Yeah, but I really think this one will be the game changer.” 

“I hope so.” 

Silence fell over them again. Waverly was the first to break it, “So, how did you and Wynonna become friends?”

“What? Why do you want to know?”

Waverly shrugged in her seat, “It occurred to me, before we came out here that I don’t know much about you. You could be a mad psychopathic crazy girl for all I know.” 

“Maybe I am.” Nicole winked, “No, seriously, we met years ago. She had just shot her father. Her aunt, Gus, had taken her to an orphanage.”

Waverly nodded, “Yeah, she was unstable for a few years after that, Gus just said that she had gone on holiday for a while and kept Willa and I with her.”

“Yeah. I was also in the same orphanage.” Nicole smiled at the memories that washed over her, “She was so adamant that demons were trying to take your dad away and that she tried to shoot them but shot him instead. I was the only person there that believed her, I mean, it was a catholic orphanage, no one was going to believe her,” Nicole sighed, “So from then on, we made a pact to never lie to each other and to always stick up for one another. We got into so many fights with the other boys and girls because of the names they called us. They called Wynonna crazy and they called me a dyke. So, we kicked the shit out of them. In the end, they were too scared to even breathe in our direction.” Another chuckle escaped Nicole, “Then we ran away from the orphanage and somehow got a scholarship to a low-level university where we studied ancient history, and voila, here we are…” Nicole stumbled with her words, “I mean, here I am...”

Waverly took one of Nicole’s hands into hers and kissed it, “Wynonna would be proud of you.” 

“She’d kick my ass if she knew about us though.” Nicole returned the favour. “You know, when you dated Champ Hardy, she once walked in on the two of you and I had to not only pull her out without you two noticing, but I also had to stop her from waving a gun around and shooting him.”

“What? When?” Waverly gasped, open mouthed and wide eyed.

The redhead laughed, “About two or three years ago, you were… Ahem… On top…” She made a gagging noise as she finished talking.

“Oh shit,” Waverly whispered, “Is that why you two had to leave town for a week?”

Before Nicole could respond one of the wings of the plane exploded. The entire metal body of the plane shook violently as Waverly screamed out, “What the hell was that?”

More explosions accompanied the first one without hitting the plane itself. They were all coming from the direction of the island. They weren’t the first ones here. Waverly quickly snatched her camera and began recording again.

“Is this anti-aircraft fire?” She blurted out.

“This is so not cool!” Nicole shouted. “Enough with the camera! Find some parachutes before we crash!” 

Shoving her camera to the side, Waverly frantically searched the back of the plane for some parachutes. Throwing boxes and bags over her head she managed to find four. Luckily, they only needed two. 

“I have some,” She quickly tied the bag containing one of the parachutes around her back and grasped hold of her camera, “Are you coming?”

“Kinda busy,” Nicole almost snapped, “Just go, I’ll find you.”

Waverly forced Nicole to look at her as she gave her a piercing kiss. It lasted mere seconds and before they had time to register what was happening, Waverly had already jumped from the plane. Nicole suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in, “What am I doing?” She cursed herself before standing up and pulling on her parachute. 

“Okay, jump, count to five, pull the cord.” She said to herself, “How hard can that be?” She nervously chuckled before launching herself from the plane. Her parachute opened widely before collapsing in on itself, “OH SHIIIIT.” She screamed as she plummeted to the ground, eyes closed and mouth open. A hard and painful tug at her straps stopped her from splatting on the floor like a bug caught on a window. She opened her eyes and yelped at the sight before her. She was caught on the arm of a statue, the statue depicted an angel thrusting a sword upon her. 

Taking a deep and calming breath, Nicole undid the straps and allowed herself to fall rather more softly onto the floor. Without taking a second to think, she began searching for Waverly. The girl was doubly more important to her now that Willa was a bad guy and Wynonna wasn’t around. All either of them had was each other. 

“So,” Nicole began talking to herself, “I’ve lost Wynonna and Waverly all in the space of a few hours,” She was out of breath and gasping for a drink, “That’s just great, Haught, Gus will not only kill you, but she’ll also bury you in her back garden and she’ll make her dog poop on your grave and… And I’m talking to myself, great.”

Luckily, before renting the plane, Nicole and Waverly were fully stocked up regarding weapons. Waverly insisted on getting herself a fully loaded shotgun whereas Nicole liked the presence of the pistol more. Taking out her pistol, Nicole searched the wilds of the forest for Waverly. Her mind replaying the last couple of hours in her brain. Her mind went immediately to the map. But, where was it?

“Oh shit.” She cursed, “Just left my map on a burning and possibly already exploded plane. Great.” 

The entire island was covered in ancient ruins. Ruins that hadn’t been touched in centuries. Moss and all sorts of grass coated them, making the stone nearly impossible to see. But before she could properly appreciate the structure of the stone ruins, she was ambushed by dozens of heavily armed men. She shot every man down easily and took their weapons and ammunition. These guys weren’t the best shots in the world, but they were indeed dangerous.

She spied the plane which was stuck up a tree. More armed men surrounded the wreckage making Nicole’s recovery mission for the map so much harder. Finding an abandoned grenade on the floor, she tossed it towards the group, depleting their numbers as the small green object exploded. Gunfire once again rained down on Nicole, but she fought back just as fiercely. The men blindly shot at her as she skill fully took them out one by one until there was none left.

Using a vine from a nearby tree, Nicole fashioned a rope and threw it up at the plane, catching it immediately and pulling herself up. The plane was still slightly on fire, but the map lay undisturbed on the floor. “Yes.” She whispered as she grasped it. The plane started to wobble as Nicole tried to quickly exit. Something in her eyeline stopped her, however. A stone tower with half of its structure destroyed jumped out at her, but for no other reason than draped around the top of it was a parachute. Waverly’s Parachute. 

“Oh no, Waves.” She gasped before cautiously climbing back down the vine. A few more men made their presence known to Nicole, but once again she shows how efficient she is in regard to a fire arm and easily puts the men down. But not before a bullet scratches the top of her leg ripping open her pants as trickles of blood began to fall.

“Shit.” She forced out through gritted teeth. She did not have enough time to treat the wound, however, as Waverly was in danger. So, instead she had to grin and bear the pain and made her way across the forest towards the tower, “Hang on, Waves.”

She fought her way towards the broken stone tower, climbing over booby traps and through wild vines. When she reached Waverly’s tower, the girl was nowhere to be seen. “WAVERLY!” She shouted but no response came. She was somewhere else entirely. The fact that there was no blood around the tower provided a little comfort. Now she had to keep going to find her love.

Another tower was stationed a few metres away and Nicole headed towards it, “What would Waverly do?” She asked herself.

Making her way up rocks and across boulders, she came to a large stone fort. Nicole guessed that it was probably used by the Spanish armed forces to combat pirates hundreds of years ago. More armed men were loitering around, laughing to each other and inspecting their weapons. Nicole once again threw a grenade at the group, killing them instantly and making her way to the tower much safer.

Something about the tower made Nicole’s brain click. “What’s so special about you?” She asked it before pulling out her map. In the bottom, right hand corner stood the tower with two keys crossing each other. “Let’s find out what secrets you have.” 

She made her way to the tower but had to climb her way up it. When she eventually pulled herself up a skeleton greeted her at the top. Its hand clutched to two keys. “Excuse me.” She said as she pushed the skeleton off the floor and down onto the ground, “Thank you.” She shouted at it as it smashed to a million pieces on the ground. When her feet finally hit the soil, she searched for a gate or door that would fit the keys she found. The same emblem that she had seen on the map was engraved on top of a door. Using the keys, she unlocked the door.

“Where are you?” Nicole whispered. She was starting to worry now. It wasn’t like Waverly to throw cation to the wind and explore something that has an unknown amount of Bobo’s armed men around. 

Quickly running into a room to avoid being detected, Nicole took a minute to catch her breath. She still needed a drink, but to her, Waverly was more important. She looked around the room to find drawings and diagrams on the walls.

“This isn’t Spanish.” She said to herself. “This is English.” She traced the markings with her right hand before reading the writing out loud, “’Fletcher, meet me in my quarters, I have news, Francis Drake.’” Nicole nearly squealed with excitement, “So, Drake, you did come here.”

She made her way around the fort and into Francis Drake’s room before spotting Waverly on the ground recording a large mansion on the other side of a huge lake. Waverly couldn’t see her and Nicole was smart enough to know not to draw any attention to the Earp girl.

“Waverly, what are you doing?” She whispered to herself as she attempted to make her way to her girlfriend. What stopped her, however, was a hard smack to the head.

__

Nicole awoke to someone throwing pebbles at her face. She didn’t have time to properly take in her surroundings before hearing the sweet sound of Waverly’s voice.

“You know, I may not be a treasure hunter, like you,” She taunted, “But if this is your plan to find El Dorado, I may as well have stayed at home.” 

Nicole looked at her confused before realising where she was. Stuck in an old prison cell in the fort with Waverly stood up on a box on the outside of the fort peering in through a small hole in the wall. She felt foolish, of course, but at least Waverly was safe. 

“How did you get in here?” Waverly asked.

“Trying to save you, actually.” Nicole stood up and made her way over to Waverly.

Waverly fake swooned, “That’s sweet, you failed, but it’s the thought that counts, I suppose.”

“Get me out of here.” Nicole pleaded.

“I have a jeep just behind me, one tug and this entire wall will come tumbling down.” 

Before Nicole could respond, a door just opposite her cell slammed open. Waverly hid before she was spotted, but Nicole had to stay and greet whomever came to her.

“Hey, Haught.” The face of Willa Earp came into view.

“Willa.” Nicole cautiously replied.

“Come on, Haught,” Willa walked casually towards her, “We’re friends, right?”

“No.” Nicole laughed, “We’ve never been friends.”

Willa rolled her eyes, “Well, I suppose we’ve not, but we’re family.” 

“Again, we’re not.” 

“So, banging my sister doesn’t make you family?”

Nicole gaped open mouthed at the Earp in front of her, no one knew about them. Even her cat, Calamity Jane, was sworn to secrecy. “How… How…?” 

“Your little minx told Gus,” Willa laughed, “And didn’t know that I had come to visit.” 

Behind them, Waverly was attaching a rope onto the metal bars outside and tying around the back of her jeep. Nicole knew it was only a matter of seconds before the wall would be completely taken off. 

“Anyway, ignoring the weird sex you and my sister have,” Willa pulled something out from her pocket, “I see you found our map, thank you.” She smiled sickeningly.

“That belongs to me and Waverly.”

“Oh, yes, don’t worry I’ll find her soon and give you two a proper reuniting.”

“Waverly’s long gone.” Nicole and Willa were mere inches apart. The only thing in between them was the cold metal bars of the cell.

Willa laughed, “No she’s not, your poker face is horrendous. I’ll find her. Waverly is a good girl, what kind of trouble will she cause me?”

As though waiting for her sister to mock her, Waverly started the engine of her jeep and pulled the entire wall off. Nicole and Willa stared at her, both memorised and amazed before Nicole snapped out of the trance, reached over the bars, grabbed the map and bolted towards the jeep. The last thing Willa saw was a finger Waverly thrust towards her as her car sped away from the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone else, please comment if you like. I like praise. Not abuse, but I'll take that too. 
> 
> Okay, so there's no Wynonna but there's Willa. It's like having a Gucci bag and someone replacing it with a Guki bag.
> 
> Also, I don't like nor want Angst!Wayhaught. They are happy and secure in their relationship and their weird sex.
> 
> (I am English, so if you think a word is spelt wrong, it's just English English)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family. She was once your elder sister, she made you walk across a beam in your old barn, she sat on you until you ate a worm she found. She once nearly strangled you until you turned purple. Willa Earp may be your sister, but you'll never regard her as family. Especially if she openly admits to killing someone you love.

“AFTER THEM!” Willa’s scream was hot on their trails as half a dozen identical jeeps followed them through the woods. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Nicole shouted over the sound of gunfire. 

Waverly dodged trees, random animals and fallen branches like a professional, “Not really, but anywhere away from the bad guys is a start.”

Nicole started to fire back at the jeeps. Her bullets doing little in the way of piercing the metal of the cars. After finding a sort of level piece of ground, Waverly tossed her shotgun towards the redhead. Although its range wasn’t spectacular, the shotgun did the trick in regard to gunning down the jeeps. A specialist shot to the engine had one of the cars exploding and crashing into an another, completely taking out the driver and the car. 

The jungle was not the most ideal place for a high-speed car chase and it was proven by two separate jeeps smashing into trees. “Gotta hurt.” Nicole remarked as the driver was launched from the car through the windshield. The other three jeeps were easily disposed as they kept as close as possible to Waverly, making Nicole’s job a simple one. 

“Keep going.” Nicole shouted when Waverly started to slow down. They drove at a high-speed until there was a distinctive lack of road. Slamming on the brakes and trying to turn the jeep around stopped them from going over the edge of the cliff and falling straight into a river. 

Their breathing was ragged and uneven, but they both laughed slightly at the thought of escaping death… Again. 

“Dear sweet Waverly.” Willa once again came into view.

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Nicole complained.

Willa only laughed, “Now now, Haught, that’s no way to greet an old friend. Did you really think you could escape from me?” She dramatically thrust her hand over her heart.

“What? Escape? Me? No.” Nicole laughed, “Just thought I’d give your sister a tour of the island.” 

Willa scoffed, “She isn’t my sister,” She spat, “I don’t have any sisters left.”   
“What did you do to Wynonna?” Waverly blurted out.

“Don’t worry,” Willa shrugged, “She’s in a better place now.” After a manic chuckle, she continued, “Besides, dead girls can cause me no problems.”

“You killed your own sister?” Nicole would have been shocked if it hadn’t been for all the horror stories Waverly had told her involving herself and Willa.

Willa held up a pistol, “Yes, and now I’m going to kill you.”

“Hold on.” Waverly whispered to Nicole who obeyed. “Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but you’re a complete bitch.” Waverly pulled on the gear stick and sent the jeep backwards over the edge and into the river. 

As the car sank into the water, Nicole grasped on to Waverly’s hand and forced them from the jeep. They swam under water until their lungs became sore from lack of oxygen. As they surfaced, they heard Willa’s screeches as they swam towards stone city that’s been partially destroyed by water. 

More and more bullets flew towards them as they frantically sort refuge in the sunken city. But their solitude was broken quickly by armed men. 

“These guys really won’t quit.” Waverly panted as she took back her shotgun and began shooting randomly at the men.

Nicole followed suit, “Yeah,” She snorted, “But we’re lucky bad guys have terrible aim.” She joked.

Despite never actually using a gun before, Waverly was strangely efficient with her shotgun. Nicole was both amazed and slightly aroused watching Waverly’s perfect aim and posture. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Nicole continued to put the men down. Once the sound of bullets stopped piercing the air, the two girls began exploring the city. Half of it was completely under water whereas the other half was broken ruins. 

“Nicole, I have something to show you.” Waverly plonked herself down on some fallen boulder and started messing with her camera.

“What?” Nicole joined her.

“You see this building?” Waverly showed her the same building she caught the younger girl recording before she was knocked out, “This would have been the docks where cargo was transported. So, if El Dorado came through this island, it would’ve had to have come through that.”

“Wait,” Nicole pointed at the tiny screen, “What was that?” 

“What?” Waverly rewound the tape before pausing the screen.

Nicole jumped up, “That boat, it’s our ticket out of here.”

“Wait, what? Are you giving up?” 

“Waverly, we’re outnumbered, we have no supplies and we have no Wynonna, we have to go.”

“We’re doing fine so far and how dare you.” Waverly stood up and pointed her finger straight at Nicole, “Do you really think Wynonna would want you to give up? Make her life’s work meaningless? Let Willa, the girl who… Who killed her, get the gold for herself?” 

“Wynonna would want you to be back home safe with her daughter, not dead on some island where no one can morn you.” Nicole spoke softly and reached out to grasp Waverly’s hand, “We have to go, please don’t fight me on this.”

“Fine.” Was the last word Waverly spoke to her as they made their way through swamps and over crumbling buildings to get to the docks. Waverly knew the other girl was looking out for her, but she wasn’t a baby. She didn’t need looking after and from what they’ve experienced so far, she’s pretty good. She just needed to sulk for a while before she gave in and started holding hands with Nicole again.

Nicole was also fighting a battle in her head. She knows Waverly is strong, but finding out that your eldest sister killed your other (favourite) sister could have serious effects on a person’s mental state. How she thinks of it is, Nicole has already lost her best friend, she can’t lose her girlfriend too. The thought alone terrifies her.

When they reached the docks, a chill went down Waverly’s spine, “Nicole, a few years ago I read a story about a cursed Inca treasure… You don’t suppose it has anything to do with El Dorado?”

“You don’t believe in that rubbish, do you?” 

“Something bad has happened here, Nicole. A whole colony doesn’t just vanish. Something made these people flee, if any had the chance to flee.” 

“Ignore curses, just help me find a way into this building.” Nicole used all her body weight to slam open the doors but instead all she has in a bruised shoulder.

Waverly laughed, “Smooth.” 

“You have a better plan?” Nicole rubbed her shoulder.

The younger girl scanned their surroundings before pinpointing a perfect entrance, “Up there. There’s a rope leading directly inside the building.” 

“Wait here and I’ll get those doors open.” Nicole made her way to a large tower connected with the building by a delicate looking rope. “You had better hold my weight.” She scolded it before using her pistol to zipline into the building opposite. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” She cursed as the rope gave way, making Nicole’s descent into the building a less than graceful one. Her body slammed onto the ground with a smack, a small trickle of blood falling from a tiny wound on her head. 

The rope had led her straight into the entrance of the customs building. “Nicole, whenever you’re ready, do you think you could let me in?” Waverly’s voice floated through the double doors. 

“Strange,” Nicole said to herself, “It’s locked from the inside.” She lightly grazed the lock with her fingers as she examined it, “English, circa 16th century… What did they want to keep out? The people? Why?” 

“Nicole, stop talking to yourself and let me in.” Waverly huffed.

“Sorry, lock, but I can’t keep the lady waiting.” She apologised as she shot the lock, destroying whatever historical value it had left.

Waverly stood with her arms crossed and an unamused look on her face as Nicole held the doors open for her, “Thanks for keeping me waiting.” She said, “I could have died out here and you’re talking to a padlock.” 

“In my defence, this is Elizabethan era stuff.” Nicole excitedly waved the lock around.

A light went off in Waverly’s head and she scrambled to find her camera. Pressing record, she began, “This island is full of questions without many answers, we’ve found proof that Sir Francis Drake did in fact settle here. This padlock, although shot by a 21st century weapon, is in fact from the 16th century and English!” Her tone steadily got more and more excited as she spoke, “So, after the Spanish had built this colony to help tackle pirates, something mysterious had happened that made them all disappear, doesn’t mean they left the island, however. And a hundred years later, Sir Francis Drake and his band of merry men came back to this island to find El Dorado. The story gets more confusing with every passing second. Will we be able to find El Dorado or will we befall the same fate as the people who first inhabited the island? Stay tuned.” 

“You really know how to make something intense, don’t you?” Nicole laughed as they made their way through the building.

“Keeps the numbers up.” Waverly shrugged, pointing the camera in every direction.

They passed by a room that was illuminated by a single candle. Knowing this to be odd, they took a few steps back and entered the room. The candle stood proudly on a desk that was stationed in the middle of the room. Papers and maps littered the desk, all with a thick layer of dust covering them. Books, logs and manifests coated the walls. It looked as though it was an old library.

“These manifests are still in excellent shape.” Nicole complimented as Waverly recorded her. She blew the dust off one of the books. They had definitely not been touched in centuries. The sheer power of the dust choked Nicole slightly causing her to splutter and cough on camera. “Don’t use that.” She stammered.

“Why not? Nicole Haught, treasure hunter, spits and chokes on screen!” Waverly laughed, “Makes you seem like a porn star.” 

Choosing to ignore her small girlfriend, Nicole walked straight to the desk to examine the mounds of paper. “Hey, get this,” She waved over to Waverly, “The Esperanza, sailed from Callao, Peru. It was carrying eight hundred bars of gold, one thousand two hundred silver, emeralds, golden masks, ornaments-”

“Are you really reading 16th century Spanish? Not just a grave robber after all.” Waverly asked, amazed.

Nicole grinned cockily, “Growing up in a Catholic orphanage does have its advantages. Sister Juliana used to make me and Wynonna study languages whenever we were naughty, Spanish, French, German, Latin and a bit of Italian.” 

“I am so attracted to you right now.” Waverly gushed. 

“Really?” Nicole winked, “I’ll remember that when we’re not currently being hunted down by your crazy sister and killed over a statue.” Turning her attention back to the manifest, she continued, “Here it is! Gold statue, weight: 20 Arrobas.”

“That’s over five hundred pounds.” Waverly gasped, “That has to be it.”

“Question is; where is it?” Nicole turned the page in the manifest. The next page was dedicated to the statue. Large, tall with numerous engravings on every inch of its body. The most distinctive characteristic was the large monkey like face near the top. 

“This is it.” Waverly pointed her camera at the page, “This, folks, is El Dorado. Is it just me, or is it creepy as hell?”

Nicole continued to look through the pages of the manifest, “There’s nothing else. El Dorado was the last recorded thing to come through this port.”

“Nicole, how did you find the journal? Of Francis Drake?” Waverly asked, “It seems weird that after all those years, no one has ever been able to find him and then you come along and you found him so easily. I don’t know, but it seems a little bit off.”

Nicole sighed, “I had this,” Taking a ring from her pocket she handed it to Waverly, “This is his ring, ‘Sic parvis magna.’ Greatness from small beginnings. It was his motto. Check the date.”

“Twenty-ninth of January fifteen ninety-six? Isn’t that the day after he died?” Waverly asked, examining the ring.

“After he supposedly died, yes.” 

“There’s coordinates here too.” Waverly handed the ring back to Nicole, “That’s how you found the coffin. But he wasn’t in it, he just wanted to lead someone else so they could finish his life’s work.” 

“That someone is not us, we’re still getting out of here.” Nicole continued after Waverly rolled her eyes, “I’m afraid this-” She held up the picture of the statue as Waverly began recording her again, “Is the closest we’re getting to El Dorado.”

They made their way through the hallway adjacent to the room, but stopped once they heard gunfire.

“I swear I thought it was them!” A masculine voice with a strong French accent shouted.

A group of men laughed at him, “It was a bird you stupid idiota!” A Latino voice yelled. 

“Get back to work, you swine’s! They are here somewhere.”

Nicole was not one to keep people waiting, but before she could even compose herself, Waverly had already thrown herself towards them, chucking grenade after grenade as she went. Before Nicole had even gotten her gun out, Waverly had already disposed of the men. 

“Told you I can handle myself.” She huffed.

“Yeah, you’re good, but we’re still getting out of here.” Kissing the top of Waverly’s head, Nicole proceeded through the building and onto a crystal white balcony.

“Nicole, I don’t see a boat.” Waverly looked around, “Maybe we missed our chance?” 

“Waverly, it’s there.” She pointed to the opposite end of the building, “At the end of the harbour, come on.”

Waverly hesitated before playing with her fingers, “Why don’t you grab the boat, swing around and pick me up?”

Nicole narrowed her eyes, “What are you up to?”

“I just want to get some last-minute shots for my show, the view here is beautiful and I won’t get to see it again.” Waverly shrugged, “I’ll be safe, I promise.”

Rolling her eyes, Nicole pulled Waverly in for a tender kiss before nodding and pulling away. “Stay here.” She ordered to which Waverly nodded.

Nicole jumped from platform to platform to try and avoid detection from any armed guards walking by. When she eventually reached the docks a group of four men were loading up the boat. Just as she was about to jump out and end them all, a hand reached out and pulled her back.

“You have to see this.” Waverly thrust the camera at Nicole.

Nicole pushed it away, “Can’t it wait?”

“No. You have to see this!” 

“Waverly-”

“Watch! Now!” She aggressively whispered.

Nicole gave in and watched the footage Waverly was showing her. Willa was hanging out the side of a helicopter with a bit of blood on her hands as Bobo forced someone into view. “Not yet.” Waverly whispered, “…Now!” She paused just as the person Bobo was forcibly pushing towards the helicopter turned around, “Dolls.” She whispered.

“What does that mean? Is he working with Bobo? Where’s Doc?” Nicole asked the camera as though it would answer.

“I don’t know, Nicole. How well do any of us even know him?” Waverly sighed. “They’re not exactly holding him at gunpoint, are they?”

“He’s not with me,” Nicole shrugged, “He’s with Wynonna… Or he was with Wynonna. It seems weird, yeah, but I can’t draw conclusions until I speak with him. Dolls is a lot of things, none of them good, but he isn’t a back-stabber, especially with those who killed the woman he loves.” 

“Loves?”

“That’s a conversation for another day.” The men surrounding the boat had gotten away leaving Nicole and Waverly on the island. “Which way did they go?” Nicole asked.

“North, towards the mountains.” Waverly pointed towards the large rocky hills.

“Right, they’re headed towards the monastery.” Nicole declared, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Goodbye Wynonna. Isn't Willa a massive bitch? Keep tuned and maybe she'll get whats coming to her. 
> 
> Like, comment, review. Love y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not always as they seem. Don't take a person's word on face value alone. If they're untrustworthy always remember, they could be lying.

It just didn’t make any sense to her. Why would Dolls help out Bobo and Willa if Willa had killed Wynonna? Why did he come back? Where is Doc? Was he working with Bobo all this time? Questions began circling Nicole’s brain giving her a headache. She needed to get to the bottom of this, but she was worried about where that trail would lead. 

Waverly seemed calmer and more collected than her. Maybe she was going through shock. Nicole knew the feeling. They hadn’t really spoken to one another as they climbed over and under the fallen debris of the customs building. Waverly had put her camera away, she thought there would be no point filming random parts of this building as she’d just cut it all in editing. 

“Waves, over here.” Nicole was the first to break the silence. The girl in question followed her girlfriend out of a nearby window and copied every movement as they shimmied across the windowsill and took a mighty leap onto a nearby cliff.

“How does something like that happen?” Waverly asked, pointing at the huge chunks of wall missing from the building. It resembled the Titanic after it split in two, but upside-down. Water flew freely through the building, washing tiny bits of debris away with it.

“You see those scorch marks? Some packed this building with enough gunpowder to destroy Purgatory in a single room.” Nicole replied, “That’s most probably how the city flooded. This wasn’t an accident.” 

The cliff they were currently standing on led towards a cave. Guards were posted at the entrance, but the two girls disposed of them easily and took their weapons. Following the cave round, they spotted a few Jet Ski’s abandoned along the river. 

“This time,” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s arm, “I drive.”

“Lead the way, home girl.” 

Nicole hopped on the front and left plenty of room for Waverly to nestle in behind her. The younger girl clung to her back as they sped off against the current. They made it up three mini waterfalls before they were spotted by the guards.

“Shoot them!” One of the men shouted as more and more gunfire was shot their way.

“Waverly, get them off of us!” Nicole pleaded to her girlfriend.

Waverly nodded, pulled out her shotgun and started shooting almost blindly in the direction of the bullets. Nicole sped as fast as the Jet Ski could go up the river, they dodged bullets, grenades and even rockets that were launched their way. 

After nearly being flung off twice, Nicole managed to get them to the top of the river and safely back on the ground. Both Nicole and Waverly were quick to point out the distinctive change in the weather. What was once boiling hot had changed rapidly to freezing cold. Even a few trickles of rain made their presence known. 

“Do you have a spare jumper or jacket on you?” Waverly asked, shivering. 

Nicole shook her head, “No, sorry baby, but if you’re desperate, you could always take it from a- OH FUCK.” 

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks, inches away from a booby trap that had already been triggered. Metallic spikes stuck out from every angle of this trap. A large piece of rope was aligned on the floor and was almost completely covered by fallen leaves which would have been the trigger for this trap. Stuck to the trap was a rotted body of a male mercenary who was too slow to react when the trap swung round at him.

“Jesus,” Waverly muttered, “How long has he been trapped on here?” She asked, examining the body.

“Not long.” Nicole replied, her heart rate slowing down.

Waverly looked at her confused, “What do you mean? He’s rotted away.”

Nicole shrugged, “Maybe, but look closer at the spikes,” She pointed to the trap.

“That’s our plane.” Waverly gasped.

“Bobo’s men must have used it to try and trap us, or slow us down, but forgot where they’ve put it.” Nicole scanned the forest floor, “Be careful where you step, there might be more.”

“That doesn’t explain what happened to this guy after he died.” Waverly took a step back.

Nicole grabbed her hand, “Then we best keep an eye out for anything else on this island.” 

The thought made Waverly’s stomach turn. It’s bad enough that her own sister is after her without thinking that something possibly supernatural is after her too. Shaking her head, she kept a harder grip on Nicole’s hand and led the taller girl through the forest, careful to keep an eye out for any more booby traps. 

“Waves.” Nicole uttered softly.

“Yeah?” Waverly was determined to get to the monastery as soon as possible before something drained the life out of her.

“That guy had a coat on, if you’re still cold.” 

“I’m good, I think I’ll settle for frost bite over being a grave robber.” 

Nicole stopped and pulled Waverly towards her, “Wait,” She laughed, “You do know what we’re doing, right? What we’ve done to Sir Francis Drake’s tomb?”

“Correction; what YOU did, I just filmed it.” 

“Wow, so you’re just going to play me like that?” 

Waverly nodded, “Yeah,” Placing her hands on either side of Nicole’s face, she pulled the other girl down and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was quick and once they broke apart, Waverly snuggled her head under Nicole’s chin and continued, “Once we get back to Purgatory I can play you in different ways.” 

Nicole choked slightly before clearing her throat and breaking her warm embrace with her girlfriend, “Let’s get going then.” She said, voice slightly higher than normal.

The way to the monastery was through an eerie abandoned stone village. Most of the buildings had collapsed in on themselves through all sorts of different erosion techniques. More rotted bodies littered the few streets but these men must have only just died, they all bore the symbol of Bobo’s mercenary gang, The Revenants. 

Nicole held Waverly close to her, what ever was killing these men would surely come back for them. The monastery was in the centre of the village and it was the only building that wasn’t completely inhabitable. 

“We need to find a way in.” Waverly muttered.

“Why not the front door?” Nicole joked.

“Have you never seen a film or tv show before? People don’t go through the front door anymore, it’s not dramatic enough,” Waverly scanned the building before finding a perfect spot, “There.” She spotted, “We’ll climb in through that and surprise any shit-tickets inside.” 

“Shit-tickets? Your insults are terrible.” Nicole laughed walking up to the building.

Waverly gasped dramatically, “What do you mean? I’m a great insulter!” 

“Remember when we went to that soccer game in Toronto? We got free tickets because of pride, we had a great time and then the away fans started to swear and throw things at us?” 

“Yeah.”

“You stood up really angry.”

“Yeah.” 

“And you said….”

Waverly threw her hands in the air, “Don’t do the pause, Nicole, this isn’t the X Factor.” 

Nicole chuckled, “You screamed at them, ‘I hope your train gets delayed!’” Waverly rolled her eyes as Nicole roared with laughter, “Nothing malicious, nothing nasty, just, ‘I hope your train gets delayed.’ You are the politest heckler in the world.”

Waverly shrugged off Nicole’s hand and climbed up through the small hole in the side of the building. Nicole followed her. The room they entered was a small library with two floors, they were currently on the second floor. 

“Where is it!?” Bobo’s voice boomed around the room.

“Bobo, you know this is harder to find than most criminals,” Dolls’ voice echoed around the library, half the volume as Bobo’s.

“I can’t believe how much time you have wasted here, Dolls.” Bobo smashed a wooden chair before squaring up face to face with Dolls.

“Listen, if you hadn’t killed my partners, I would have had more information and more resources in finding El Dorado.” 

“Resources? I gave you nearly thirty men at your disposal! And you still gave me nothing!” Bobo raised his hand and smacked the back of it across Dolls’ face. “If you don’t find it in the next hour, I’m going to put a bullet between your eyes.” He clicked his fingers towards his men, “Stay here, if he tries anything, shoot him.” He slammed the door as he left with Willa running off with him.

There were three guards in the room, two had guns pointed directly at Dolls’ back and one was guarding another side of the room. Waverly took her shotgun out and crept slowly from the second floor to the first by dropping down from the balcony. Nicole followed her with her gun out. As they quietly moved closer to the two guards, they held their weapons over their heads and swung down on the two guards, knocking them out straight away. 

Waverly turned her gun on Dolls’ who turned around as soon as he heard the bodies slam on the floor. Nicole trained her gun on the back of the last guard, but his lifeless body had already slumped on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Waverly demanded of Dolls.

“Waverly… You’re… You’re alive.” The expression on Dolls’ face was one of shock.

“Yes, I am,” Waverly held her gun tighter, “Now why are you helping Bobo?” 

“He promised not to kill Nicole if I helped him.” Dolls held his hands up, “He… He said… You’re dead…?”

“Waverly?” Came an unsure familiar voice from the corner of the room.

Waverly swung around to spot the horrified face of, “Wynonna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WYNONNA. Mate, nothing can kill her. Like, YOU THOUGHT!
> 
> Like always, Comment, review, just say hi, all goes to a good cause: ME


End file.
